


代价

by 南窗月 (KYotodo)



Category: MOZU (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/%E5%8D%97%E7%AA%97%E6%9C%88
Summary: “为了查明真相，我什么都愿意做。”东开出了价码，仓木得到情报。





	代价

东和夫喜欢漂亮的东西。

闪亮的宝石，华美的服饰，俊秀的脸庞，诸如此类。谁不喜欢呢？

仓木警官有一张漂亮的脸，这是在他撞上来时，东没有第一时间给出警告的原因。

然而漂亮的脸只能用一次。当对方闯入靶场的时候，东感到有必要解决掉这个问题了。

——回答我的问题。仓木警官以强硬的口吻要求道。

——我想要知道真相。对方如是说。

东多少有点理解他。对于站得稍微高一点的人来说，被蒙蔽是很痛苦的事情。

但这并不意味着他有义务满足仓木的要求。怀着几分对公安的恶意，他回答道：“真相？我能给你的也只有碎片而已。”

像是闻到了肉味的狗一样，仓木警官的耳朵都竖了起来。

审慎的目光落在东的脸上。

“但是你能给我什么呢？”东作出思考的神色，“啊，不好意思，我好像并不需要你的服务呢，警官。”

他期待着仓木强忍怒气的表情，然而对方好似听到了什么不好笑的笑话似的，虚起眼睛打量着东。在那之后，他向前一步，伸手按在射击台上。

自然，就将东圈在怀里。

刺鼻的烟草味清晰可闻。

东被挑起了兴趣。他放下双手，轻松地靠在台上。读懂了东的许可，仓木将另一只手也搭在台上。

秀美的眼睛凝视着东，随后，仓木低下头去，不轻不重地咬在东的喉结上。

算他聪明，如果那张被烟草熏染的臭嘴靠近东的脸再多一公分，也许城郊的医院就要多一具无名尸了。

东笑出了声。仓木松口以后，被他舔舐过的皮肤在空气中感到一丝凉意。

“真让我意外啊，仓木警官，”东仰着头说道，“现在的公安是这么办案的吗？”

仓木嗤笑一声。热气从他的躯体上散发出来，东发现自己确实对此感兴趣。

——并不是性本身，而是仓木那混沌的道德框架。

他毫不怀疑自己被陷害也是仓木的杰作。对方对于是非黑白嗤之以鼻，如同饿极了的野狗一般，死命追逐着可能的猎物。

如此纯粹的混沌在东眼中是耀目的存在。

他在仓木身上看到同类的可能性。

再说，他也确实好奇仓木会做到什么地步。所以他说：“继续。”

仓木的呼吸顺着东的领带滑落下去，在他不知何时散开的皮带之上停下。嘴唇、牙齿和舌尖错乱地抵在东的性器上，仓木故意花了些时间解开裤头。

要让东来打分的话，这段挑逗可以得八分，剩下两分扣在仓木的表情上。

虽然他看不大清啦。但仓木反正不会露出好看的表情吧。

真是浪费了那张好看的脸。

略显粗糙的舌面抵上性器时，东忍不住略分开腿。仓木的动作很轻柔，像是并不急着结束战斗一般，不疾不徐地熟悉着东的反应。

东并不吝于给出反应。

他发现仓木的手仍然留在台沿上，于是随意地覆上去。仓木的动作停了一瞬，随后他翘起手指，滑进东的指缝里。

十指相扣，东抬起手，好奇地打量着仓木的手。

宽阔的手掌，纤长的手指，贝壳一样的指甲修剪得整整齐齐。虽然漂亮，但也没有出格之处。东将它翻过来，抚过掌根的厚茧。

若有必要，仓木身体的每一个部分都可以致命。这个念头滑过东的后颈，令他格外地兴奋起来。

仓木含住他的性器，做了一个吞咽的动作。

被温软包裹挤压的美妙感觉令东叹息出声。他松开仓木的手，向后仰去，将性器更深地送入仓木口中。

大约是刻意练习过，仓木并没有做出呕反射。东再次询问道：“现在的公安是这么调查的吗？”

仓木仍然不予回答。东玩够了仓木的手，将主意打到仓木的头发上。他揉乱仓木的头发，然后一点点梳拢。仓木终于被他济出一点反应，他停下来，双手捉住东的胯，将他扳倒在地。

“你不喜欢别人动你的头发吗？”东明知故问。

“啊。”仓木回答。他跨坐在东身上，双手撑在东的头边，给了他一个警告的眼神。

“但是很无聊啊，”东叹息，“你得加把劲呢，警官。”

仓木看起来似乎随时会揍他一拳。东的笑容更甚。

“用上你的双手吧，警官，”东好心地提示道。“我并不介意。”

仓木抬起手——勾起东的一缕鬓发。他将那缕发丝拢在东的耳后，轻轻笑了一下。

“是吗？”他问道。

东凝视着那张近乎柔软的脸，不禁发出了惊叹。

“如果从一开始就是这幅表情的话，也许我也会上当呢，”东抬手碰了碰仓木的嘴角，看见警官露出了不加掩饰的厌恶。他大笑起来。“你真有趣啊！”

仓木重新低下头去。像是故意和东作对一般，他仍然不用双手，以折磨人的慢节奏舔弄着东。东忍耐了数分钟，终于伸手抓住仓木的头发。

“我没有一整天的时间，警官，”他警告道，“快一点。”

仓木凝视着他的眼睛，露出一个歪斜的笑容。他没有再拖延下去，如东所要求的那样，很快地结束了战斗。然后，他帮东整理好衣襟，干脆利落地站起身来，点燃一支烟。

深深吸了一口烟以后，他询问道：“如何？”

东坐起来，击了两下掌。“出乎意料，出乎意料啊，警官。”

仓木俯视着他，脸上又是死气沉沉的表情。

“将枪放在储物柜里的人是你吧？耽误了我不少时间，”东看着仓木不为所动的面孔，“还有，打碎了我的车窗。你知道换车窗有多麻烦吗？”

仓木哼了一声。“换一辆车不就行了吗？”

“总之，现在就算是两清了，”东将散乱的头发收拾好，满意地看着仓木再次沉下来的脸色。警官蹲下身来，笼罩着东。那双时常凶狠地瞪着人、但却不掩秀美的眼睛再次虚起，随后，仓木问道：“你还要什么？”

东无声地咧嘴大笑。他越来越喜欢仓木了。愈被逼迫、愈是冷静，失去项圈的狼狗在他面前俯首——还是一条漂亮的狗。

他会做到什么地步呢？东想要知道答案，于是也这么问了。

仓木深深看了他一眼，并未回答。东笑了一笑，抬手抚平仓木的领带。

“我想要看你，”他亲昵地说，“让我看看你……然后，你要的信息，我悉数逢上。”

仓木回以怀疑的眼神。

“来吧，快一点，”东催促道，“在我改变主意之前。”

仓木拍开他的手，踩灭烟头，起身朝出口走去。

“我曾是公安。”东并未抬高音量。

仓木收住脚步，大步走回来。

“是谁？”他催问道。

东几乎能看见仓木那颗漂亮的头颅中、敏锐的思维奔涌的模样。他并未回答仓木的问题，只是微笑着。

仓木跪坐下来。东倚在射击台上，近乎快乐地看着仓木解开皮带。

他喜欢对方不情不愿的样子，也喜欢对方下定决心以后直奔主题的样子。

在一片黑暗中如此闪闪发光的存在——仓木就是这样的人。

东早就知道仓木尚武这个人。公安的王牌——说这话时室井可是一脸嫉恨啊。那时东只以为仓木是个机器一样的人，现在他才知道这个人有多么的……可爱。

仓木触摸自己时拧紧了眉毛，下意识地咬住下唇。他取悦自己的动作比取悦他人还要生疏，要让东来评判的话——毫无观赏性。

“看着我，”东立刻着手改善。

仓木的睫毛颤动了一下。警官抬起眼来望向东，黑黢黢的双眼中一片空白。

东也跪坐起来，倾身想要抚平打结的眉毛。仓木躲了一下，脸上闪过毫不矫饰的厌恶。但东固执地将手放上去，仓木也就由他了。

东将那讨厌的皱痕碾平，但他的手指移开以后，眉间立刻重新隆起，仿佛这个人就不会展颜似的。

东也不在意。他碰了碰仓木的嘴唇，仓木立刻松开下唇。东以拇指描摹那张十分好用的嘴唇的形状，然后对着仓木吹了口气。

“……你这样我没法专心，”仓木直白地说。

“啊，那是你的问题，”东不以为意。他的下一个目标是仓木的耳朵。被藏在鬓角之后的耳朵摸起来微凉，东捏了捏耳垂，为仓木脸上的不耐再次笑出声。

“仓木，”东叫了对方的名字。“你最好快一点，时间太久的话我也没法删干净录像啊。”

仓木轻蔑地看了他一眼。东后退了一点。“你有多久没有照顾自己了呢？——看着我。”

他十分确信在此之后如果还不给出有用的信息的话，两人之间会决出死者。

“我的前辈啊——”东高兴地看着仓木专注的眼神，“他很照顾我喔，无论是在役还是退役后。我啊……”

他沉默了片刻，权衡着是否该作出邀请。性并不意味着亲近，但仓木暴露出来足够多……

“我对公安的工作产生了厌烦，”他说，“所以我选择了退役。别停下来啊。 ”

仓木深深吸了一口气。“那个前辈，”他说道。

“别提其他人嘛，”东笑嘻嘻地打断道。“如果你想不到说什么让我满意的话……就什么也别说好了。”

仓木安静地望着他。

“你喜欢我吗？”

东略感意外，但流畅地答道：“嗯，挺喜欢的。”

仓木压近了些。再一次地，他的脸上浮现出精心练习过的柔软神色。“是吗？”

东于是也露出不相上下的虚伪神情：“是啊。”

仓木弯了弯眼睛。“你的酒窝很可爱啊。”

“是吗？”

“是啊。”

东大笑起来。

“真有你的！”他上气不接下气地说道，“仓木……仓木！”

仓木戴着温柔地面具望向他。东将他扑倒，看着那面具完美地笼罩着仓木，后者甚至小心地扶住东的腰，仿佛怕他摔倒似的。

东被这做态恶心到，总算大发慈悲。

“我的前辈是室井。”他说。

仓木露出难以置信的神色。

东理顺仓木的头发。“真可惜，还没到时机。”

“什么时机？”仓木警觉地问。

“下次见面的时候我希望你能对我打开自己，”东爬起来，“啊，顺便，你还欠我一次。”

“东！”仓木恼火地叫道。

“我可是冒着惹恼客户的风险告诉你的——啊啊，现在你欠我两次了。再见啦仓木警官，对了，”他停在训练室门口，“我真的不能删除太多影像。”

“Ciao！”他大笑着离开。


End file.
